Dagraus
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: One-shot.


**N.A.:** Once again, eu não owno os copyrights dos personagens e lugares aqui citados: são méritos merecidíssimos da Sua Majestade JKR. *bows 3 times* x)

* * *

A noite caía pesada sobre a ilha anglo-saxônica. Há não muitos milênios, povos ancestrais reuniam-se em volta de fogueiras improvisadas e recitavam cânticos num velho idioma celta (que, note, em quase nada se assemelha ao Inglês moderno), envoltos por monólitos dispostos de forma circular, como forma de celebrar aquela absoluta escuridão noturna: sinônimo do desconhecido, do não-explorado, das miríades de possibilidades – do infinito. Acreditavam em um sem-fim de seres invisíveis, como leprechauns, duendes e dagraus. Mas, claro, coisas assim não existem.

Cho observa, de seu pequeno vitral no alto da torre da Ravenclaw, aquele céu negro. Contempla a escuridão que se estende por todo horizonte, tingida aqui e ali por alguns clarões breves oriundos da Floresta Proibida. Ela sempre tivera pavor daquele lugar e aqueles relâmpagos definitivamente não lhe traziam as melhores lembranças e, por isso, resolve deixar de lado aquela cena e se dirige ao salão comunal. O frio começava a castigar Hogwarts, enquanto o inverno se marcava presente – especialmente ali na torre – e ela se ajoelha próximo à lareira central, procurando alguma coisa que lhe aquecesse. Não apenas fisicamente.

"_Já faz mais de um ano..."_ – murmura a garota para si mesma, enquanto observa a brasa liberando pequenas doses de fumaça, que sobem assumindo formas aleatórias. _"Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo."_

Observar o fogo é um passatempo único, como olhar nuvens no céu: não existem duas nuvens iguais, e não há fogo igual ao outro. Os antigos magos e bruxas dedicavam dias de suas vidas buscando sinais naquelas formas aparentemente aleatórias, e assim parecia fazer a garota naquela noite. Ela olhava atentamente as chamas subindo e descendo, dançando conforme o compasso ditado por cada estalo seco, cada pequena imperfeição na lenha que ali ardia em brasa. Talvez seja o modo que a lenha encontre para se comunicar com a menina, dar seus conselhos – afinal, ela acabara de se tornar lenha e ainda carrega consigo séculos de vida-árvore nos quais, com certeza, testemunhou inúmeras paixões escondidas e segredos ocultos nos jardins do castelo. Talvez aquele pedaço de lenha-ex-árvore contenha todas as respostas que ela gostaria de ouvir, mas que no momento nem sabe que procura.

"_Pff.. como eu sou idiota. O que eu estou esperando? Que ele saia do fogo e venha me abraçar e dizer que está tudo bem?"_ A pequena garota enfia o rosto nas mãos e lágrimas escorrem, involuntariamente, por entre seus dedos. Ela sente o verso de sua mão ardendo, como aquela brasa ali, e se lembra da rejeição de Harry e da A.D. após o infeliz episódio com a professora Umbridge. Essa dor desvia a atenção daquela que sentia na pele no momento, por ser – como toda dor que dói por dentro – muito mais intensa. As lágrimas já não caem mais demoradamente, como antes; são como um convidado indesejado que, de tanto se fazer presente sem chamarmos, já nem nos preocupamos em expulsá-lo e sua presença ali parece quase natural.

"_Sabe,"_ ecoa uma vozinha tímida pelo salão vazio. "_meu pai sempre me diz que as lágrimas são provocadas por pequenos animaizinhos, os dagraus. Eles se alimentam das nossas emoções mais importantes e as transformam em energia e água, que choramos."_

Cho limpa as lágrimas e se vira sorrindo para a pequena garota desengonçada de cabelos dourados: _"E você já viu algum desses 'dagraus'?"_

"_Não, não podemos vê-los. São seres que vivem de energia apenas. Talvez quando nos tornarmos apenas energia, seremos capazes de enxergá-los e tudo fará mais sentido."_ – responde a garotinha, com olhar concentrado no fogo da lareira. E continuou: "_Dizem que eles nasceram junto com as primeiras emoções verdadeiras dos primeiros seres vivos, e desde então se multiplicam e se espalham pelo mundo a cada vez que uma lágrima é derramada por um sentimento verdadeiro. É assim que eles se reproduzem. E, nesse momento único, carregam toda energia contida naquela emoção e espalham pelo universo inteiro. Mas só quem é sensível consegue senti-la."_

"_Adoro suas histórias, Luna. Gostaria que o mundo fosse mágico assim de verdade."_ – retruca Cho, junto com uma tentativa frustrada pelas lágrimas que escorriam de esboçar um sorriso amigável.

"_Mas ele é; pelo menos tão mágico quanto seu coração permitir que seja."_

Luna voltou-se para a escadaria e subiu de volta aos seus aposentos, enquanto conversava com o corrimão, aparentemente pedindo desculpas por tocá-lo com mãos tão geladas naquela madrugada fria.

"_Luna, Luna."_ – suspira Cho, voltando os olhos mareados para a lareira, enquanto se aproxima para apagá-la. Uma última lágrima rola bravamente pelas bochechas avermelhadas da menina, que a lança involuntariamente ao fogo enquanto este se apaga.

Ela dá as costas à lareira e segue sorrindo a caminho das escadarias que levam a seu quarto, sentindo uma alegria súbita e inexplicável dentro do peito. Sem nem perceber, uma última fumaça projeta-se para fora das brasas e segue a seu lado por alguns passos até esvair-se no ar denso de inverno. Uma forma bastante curiosa e peculiar: um pequeno texugo dourado.


End file.
